You and I
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Elena una chica común y corriente que llega al pueblo de Forks con su familia, esperando nuevas fronteras, pero quien pensaría que llegando allí su vida cambiaría totalmente girando a lo sobrenatural. Esta es la historia de Elena Gilbert y Edward Cullen (No existe Bella, pero si los hermanos Salvator, pero aun no saldrán)
1. Chapter 1

You and I

Elena Gilbert: Una chica muy bonita, lista, bondadosa, cariñosa, amigable y muy encantadora. Vive actualmente en Mystics Falls, tiene unos grandes padres Grayson y Miranda Gilbert que la quieren y protegen, un hermano divertido y amistoso Jeremy, también tiene 2 mejores amigas entre ellas Bonnie y Caroline, ella actualmente es porrista en su escuela, ya que le gusta mucho animar apoyando a su equipo de la escuela, donde actualmente también juegan amigos suyos, ella también es muy amable y social, ya que es amiga de toda su escuela.

Edward Cullen: Un vampiro de 108 años de edad, con la apariencia de un chico de 17, con la habilidad de leer mentes, es un chico muy apuesto, inteligente, es músico, le encanta tocar el piano y tiene una pasión a leer. Vive actualmente en Forks, con su familia adoptiva, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, como padres adoptivos, y, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet como hermanos adoptivos. Actualmente estudia en la escuela de Forks, es un estudiante brillante, y le gusta pasar desapercibido de todos, al igual que sus hermanos.

Sinopsis:

Luego de tanto tiempo, la familia Gilbert decidió tener un descanso de Mystic Falls y la pareja de esposos encontraron un lugar bueno para la situación, en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Washington, Forks, donde llovía mucho y hacia frio, todo lo contrario a lo que era a donde vivían, donde casi todos los dias salía el sol. Al llegar luego de un viaje de casi 8 horas, la familia se instalo en el pueblo, los chicos Elena y Jeremy ya estaban registrados para ya entonces en el instituto, solo debían recoger al dia siguiente sus fichas y eso era todo, cuando se instalaron en su nueva casa, Elena empezo a preparar todas sus cosas y al final del dia para la noche empezo a escribir en su diario, ella tenía mucha curiosidad por el dia siguiente, ya que algo presentía para el otro dia, tenía un gran sentimiento en su corazón. Por otro lado, en la familia Cullen, habían regresado de cazar, para que los chicos pudiera ir al instituto tranquilamente el dia siguiente en el primer dia de inicio de clases del año, cuando iban entrando, Alice quedo paralizada en medio de la sala, dejando al resto de la familia en el suspenso y la curiosidad, ella solo pudo dar con uno de ellos y Edward al darse cuenta de la situación al leer su mente negó con la cabeza, diciéndole a ella que no pasaría y luego hablándole a todos que se retiraba a tocar. Emmet solo quedo mirando divertido, mientras Alice les hablaba a todos sobre su visión emocionada, donde había visto a Edward con una chica, que iba ser nueva en la cuidad, y que ella iba ser igual que ellos, pero que lo rraro habían sido sus ojos, ya que habían quedado igual a como los tenia de humana, pasada la noche, Edward estaba pensativo mientras estaba sentado enfrente de su piano, no podía imaginarse unido a la chica humana de la visión de Alice, el no podía estar con una humana, sabía que podría hacerle daño, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse, y que iba evitarla a cualquier costa el dia de mañana en clases.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAA! Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto asi que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, bien aquí va. =)

Cap 1:

Era el primer dia de clases para todos los adolecentes habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Forks, todos se estaban levantando para su dia de clases y alistándose para ponerse en marcha y no llegar tarde el primer dia. Elena por su lado ya estaba despierta desde las 5, la causa era que había tenido un sueño muy rraro donde corría por un bosque en medio de la noche con alguien asechándola y no saliendo dar la cara, ella estaba ahora en su cuarto de baño ya cambiada con una blusa roja de tirantes, pantalón jean azul, sus botas de cuero negro y una chaqueta a juego de cuero negro también, ella estaba ahora planchándose el cabello como siempre lo hacía en ciertas ocasiones antes de la escuela, hoy era el primer dia y queria tener una buena impresión para todos, al término de su cabello se lavo los dientes y bajo escaleras, ya abajo fue hacia la cocina donde ya estaban sus dos padres, su hermano por otro lado justo bajada las escaleras y ambos entraron juntos a tomar el desayuno.

Miranda: querida segura que pueden ir hoy por su cuenta a la escuela?, aun no conocen muy bien el pueblo y pueden perderse…

Elena: mama, no te preocupes, ya sabré como llegar, y además como dices es un pueblo pequeño, será fácil de ubicar

Jeremy: si… y si Elena nos pierde yo te llamo –dijo sacando su celular y moviéndolo en el aire

Elena: -rodo los ojos- que gracioso niño

Jeremy: no soy un niño –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Miranda: ya chicos –dijo mirándolos severa

Elena: no te preocupes mama, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo –sonrio

Grayson: bien muchachos, es hora de que se vayan a la escuela si no quieren llegar tarde el primer dia –dijo apuntando a su reloj de mano

Miranda: es verdad, vayan con cuidado por favor

Elena: si mama, adiós y adiós papa

Jeremy: claro, adiós mama papa –asintió

Grayson: que tengan un buen dia chicos, cualquier cosa al teléfono

Miranda: adiós chicos que les vaya bien -dijo mirándolos mientras caminaban fuera de la cocina

Salieron de la casa, y fueron directo a la camioneta que le habían comprado de último momento para trasladarse al nuevo amigo de su padre el señor Black que vivía en la Push, era de color rojo y que era un modelo antiguo, pero bueno era lo único que había y que les alcanzaba para poder trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Elena condujo todo el camino concentrada para no poder irse por otra ruta, mientras Jeremy verificaba que no se perdiera apoyado contra la ventana del copiloto, mientras conducía a lo largo del camino algo salto de la nada en medio de la pista haciendo que Elena frene improvisadamente y que Jeremy grite del susto, el auto parecía irse de control pero por suerte pudieron hacerlo salvándose por un pelo, Elena bajo del auto encontrándose con un pequeño venado en medio de la pista que al verla volteo la cabeza y siguió su camino, Elena suspiro rodando los ojos y volvió dentro, donde Jeremy la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

Elena: era un venado…. –dijo cerrando la puerta

Jeremy: por la culpa del estúpido venado llegaremos tarde

Elena: hey! cálmate yo se que llegaremos temprano –dijo mirando a su hermano decidida

Jeremy: eso es lo que tú crees –dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño chiquito

Elena: vamos Jeremy no te comportes como un niño –dijo arrancando la camioneta

Jeremy: hey, yo ya soy grande

Elena: ja si claro apenas y tienes recien cumplidos los 15

Jeremy: yyyy? Soy joven, tú ya eres vieja

Elena: que! –dijo conduciendo y miro de reojo a su hermano frunciendo el ceño- solo soy de 17

Jeremy: ya eres vieja para mí –dijo acomodándose en su asiento

Elena: si seras…

Al poco de unos 20 minutos llegaron a un letrero con el nombre del instituto de Forks, Elena condujo hacia lo que era el estacionamiento, donde aun no habían autos, debían a ver llegado antes y eso le agradaba a ella, ya que aun les faltaba por recoger sus fichas y horarios. Luego de bajar del auto caminaron hacia dentro del instituto y ya adentro fueron a la dirección que era una pequeña habitación, donde una señora de cabello blanco y gruesa con ropa fuera del lugar se hallaba, tenía una camiseta morada y un blanca atrás de un mostrador, Elena y Jeremy entonces entraron caminando hacia ella para recoger sus horarios y fichas. La señora al verlos sonrio dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

Secretaria: Hola, buenos dias, ustedes deben ser los nuevos, Elena y Jeremy Gilbert cierto –dijo leyendo una hoja

Elena: exactamente somos nosotros

Secretaria: bien esperen un momento les entregare un par de cosas que les servirán y me deberán entregar al final del dia –dijo dándose la vuelta y saco unos papeles, una tableta y un pergamino, en lo que parecían ser el horario, numero de bloque, las fichas y el mapa de la escuela- estos son su horarios, las fichas que deberán entregar a cada profesor que les toque hoy según su horario, el numero de su Bloque y aquí también tienen un mapa del instituto por si se pierden en el camino- dijo ofreciéndole las cosas a Elena y a Jeremy quienes lo tomaron todo al instante

Elena: muchas gracias por todo –sonrio

Jeremy: si –asintió

Secretaria: no hay de qué, tengan un buen primer dia de clases chicos y bienvenidos a Forks –sonrio mirándolos

Elena: si gracias, adiós –asintió y dándose la vuelta seguida de su hermano salió de allí

Jeremy: bien ahora en que parte nos toca –dijo mirando el papel en su número de bloque- B-103… cual es el tuyo Elena? –dijo volteando a verla mientras caminaban

Elena: mmm déjame ver –dijo ella sacando la hoja- es el B-109… estamos cerca –sonrio de lado

Jeremy: si –asintió- ahora donde es…?

Elena: voy a ver el mapa… -dijo ahora desenvolviendo el pergamino

Jeremy: y donde? –dijo ojeando a su lado

Elena: es por aquí –dijo caminando por delante de su hermano que estaba a su derecha y camino en esa dirección, donde en unos pasos más alla empezaron a ver los bloques y algunos estudiantes que ahora volteaban a verlos curiosos

Jeremy: odio ser nuevo –dijo frunciendo ceño

Elena: ya pasara, no creo que seamos los únicos –dijo encogida de hombros

Jeremy: tú crees? –Dijo sarcástico- quien vendría a un pueblo pequeño?

Elena: nosotros tal vez? –dijo volteando a verlo y luego volviendo ya que estaba al frente de su bloque, saco la contraseña y empezo a poner cosas de ella dentro que solía poner en su anterior bloque en Mistyc falls, ahora ella extrañaba demasiado a su mejor amiga Bonnie

Jeremy: Elena todos nos miran como si fueramos que cosas… –dijo al lado de su hermana a las personas que pasaban y los miraban

Elena: ya pasara, tu tranquilo Jer, ya pasara en una semana….

Jeremy: una semana? –dijo elevando la voz

Elena: o mas….? Ya que, nos las arreglaremos con eso ya verás –dijo volteando a verlo

Jeremy: confió en ti en eso –la señalo con el dedo

Elena: tranquilo –sonrio alentadora, pero en si estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no lo aria notar, ella necesitaba ser fuerte para que su hermano tenga confianza- y no vas a poner nada en tu casillero? –dijo volteándose y cerrando su bloque

Jeremy: no tengo muchas cosas… pero supongo que como es temprano lo haré ahora

Elena: tal vez conozcas a alguien, creo que me iré al salón lo más antes posible para ver si no me pierdo, ya que aunque esto parezca pequeño por fuera no lo es en si

Jeremy: lo sé –asintió- entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo?

Elena: claro –asintió- nos vemos Jer, ten un buen dia –sonrio a su hermano

Jeremy: tu también Elena –sonrio y se dio la vuelta alejándose

Elena: -suspiro- bien, hora de encontrar el salón –dijo sacando su mapa y comenzando a caminar- ok, era el edificio 3 –dijo sacando su horario de su cartera- creo que esta para el sur…

Chico: eh, hola estas perdida? –dijo un chico acercándosele por su izquierda

Elena: -alzo la vista viendo a un chico coreano- maso menos

Chico: está bien –asintió- déjame ayudarte, por cierto soy Eric, tú debes ser Elena verdad?

Elena: si –asintió

Eric: bien Elena veamos que te toca en el primer turno? –dijo cuando Elena le paso su horario- ok mira tienes lengua asi que debemos ir al edificio 3 por el sur –Elena asintió conscientemente alegre de que se aya presentado ya que le salvo la vida ella se iba ir al norte y tal vez iba perder la primera clase- te acompaño –dijo devolviéndole su horario sonriente

Elena: gracias –asintió- tienes lengua también?

Eric: no… tengo matemáticas en el primer horario, pero no hay problema, es bueno ayudar a los nuevos compañeros-dijo mirándola sonriendo ampliamente

Elena: claro –asintió

Luego de caminar un rato, Elena junto con Eric llegaron a su salón, donde él le deseo buena suerte y se despidió pero antes le ofreció que se sentara con él y sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo, Elena acepto con gusto ya que no estaría en una sola mesa junto con su hermano y eso tal vez el ya había conocido a alguien más. Al pasar al salón Elena fue directo con su ficha al profesor sentado frente a su pupitre, él le dio un libro y por suerte de ella no le había hecho presentarse frente a todos, Elena al recibir su ficha y su libro nuevo se volvió para encontrar un lugar vacio en la clase, vio uno y este era junto a una chica con gafas, ella fue directamente ahí para no quedar sin sitio. Para el almuerzo Elena ya se había hecho amiga de la chica de gafas de lenguaje llamada Angela, luego al tocarle matemáticas conoció a otra llamada Jesica y esta le presento a su amigo Mike, quien al parecer queria estar siempre a su lado o pendiente de ella, cuando llego a la cafetería, Mike la condujo hacia la mesa que compartía con sus amigos quienes eran los mismos que ella había conocido, ya que al llegar a la mesa Eric la saludo alegremente, y hubo en excepción uno que era de otra mesa a quien le habían presentado por el nombre de Tyler ella conocía a un Tyler ya en Mistyc Falls, al instante negó mentalmente ella no podía estar triste el primer dia de clases, asi que después de introducirse en la mesa empezo una charla con sus nuevos amigos.


End file.
